


A Study in Kidnapping

by NoPajamasGurl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Protective Sherlock, mentions of John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPajamasGurl/pseuds/NoPajamasGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was here because of Sherlock. “He won’t come, Jim.” </p>
<p>“Of course he will. You count.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Kidnapping

All Molly knew was darkness. It wasn’t hard to deduce that the thing around her eyes was a silk tie. The fabric was soft as water against her lids and she struggled to absorb the tranquility that was associated with a cool stream. Her hands were tied behind the back of the chair, her feet tied to the legs. Her body ached and Molly wondered if she had bruises. When she was attacked, she remembered putting up a fight…

This wasn’t a good situation. 

“Molly, do be a dear and try not to fiddle as much. We don’t want to kill you off so soon.”

Oh. Oh, she knew that voice. A chill ran from the toes of her feet up to the tip of her nose and she bit down on her lip hard enough to turn them white, but not quite hard enough to draw blood. There would no doubt be enough of that.

A chuckle filled the void and Molly stilled. Had she really been moving? She thought she was motionless, frozen in time, in the black space that surrounded her.

Think, Molly.

The voice wasn’t her own. Instead, she heard Sherlock in her head.

What do you know?

She had already guessed the tie. Molly inhaled softly. It smelled like disinfectant and formaldehyde. They were in the morgue at Bart’s. A wave of hope rushed over her. She knew this place. She knew every inch of this place. But which inch was she in?

“Molly, I thought I requested that you not move.”

“Jim, why-“

“-are you here?” Jim Moriarty laughed again. “I thought that that much was simple. And that’s not the biggest question on your mind. Come on. Let’s hear it.”

Molly hesitated. Sherlock. She was here because of Sherlock. “He won’t come, Jim.”

“Of course he will. You count.”

Horrified, Molly’s mind was racing. How did he know that? “How are you alive?”

“Ah, there’s the question. I’ll be happy to tell you and Sherlock, once he-“

“Jim.” This was a new voice. One Molly didn’t recognize. “Phone call.”

“I’m in the middle of something!” Molly jumped at the shift in volume in Moriarty’s voice. 

“You’ll want to take this.”

There was a huff. Childish. “Molly, darling,” Moriarty murmured and Molly felt a cold hand wrap around his throat briefly. “Do stay put. Not that you have a choice.” A rustle. Then, “Keep an eye on her.”

A door shut and Molly let out a breath. This couldn’t be real. But she was glad that it was her, rather than John or Mary or Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock couldn’t handle anything happening to them. Molly shuddered at the thought of him losing himself from losing his friends. 

Suddenly, there was a whack!, followed by a groan. Then, the tie was gone and Sherlock Holmes was untying Molly from the chair.

“Sherlock! Oh, God!” Molly started to cry.

When she was free, Molly flung herself into his arms and was surprised when he pulled her close. “Molly, Molly, are you alright?” Sherlock pulled back to cradle her face in his hands. His eyes flitted over her face, lingered on her eyes, then he dropped a hand to her wrist to check her pulse. It was racing. “Did he hurt you? Tell me. Did he hurt you?” You count.

“Sherlock, he’ll be back. He had a phone call.”

“Yes, prank call. Courtesy of John Watson.” Sherlock smiled cheekily at her.

Despite the mess they were in, Molly choked out a laugh and wrapped her arms around Sherlock’s neck again. “H-he’s alive!"

“Obviously, Molly. Now, we have to move quickly.”

Molly was, of course, only ecstatic to follow him anywhere, but only especially because she could’ve been killed, not just because Sherlock Holmes just saved her life.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Ack. I posted this on Tumblr in response to a prompt. It's short, I apologize.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> \- Kayla


End file.
